James Potter and the Book Thief
by Dreambig1408
Summary: James is in his third year, Albus is in his second and Lily is in her first year. soon after James deals with bogart the nightmare returns to haunt him but only 1 person can help and it surprizes everyone. accepting ocs
1. Chapter 1

im postin A/N hey peoples im back and this timme with a Harry Potter fanfic and yes im going to be using ocs its just my style of writing if u dont like it then dont read it and please if u dont have anything nice to review then dont review if u have any complaints then pm me also im accepting ocs from others so review them to me or PM me forever in your debt , dreambig1408

.


	2. Chapter 2

my ipod is bein stupid so im using my laptop forgive me for horrible grammar, and spellling errors on with the story

Come on Lils, we dont want to lose our seat"!

"DONT CALL ME LILS", yelled Lily.

"This is going to be the longest ride yet", mumbled Albus

"Hey guys", said Rose as she sat down.

"Hey Roasie", greeted Lily.

The food trolly came buy but they didnt get anything.

"umm, is this seat taken", Issabella Hallows asked quietly.

"No, you can sit here if you want", said James.

She sat down. Rose eyed James curiosly. He looked weird when Issabella was around, allthough she shook it off alot Roasie coudnt help but wonder why he looked like that. She smild evily. She realized that James liked Issabella.

Anyways.

"What if I dont get picked for Gryffindor", Lily whined.

"Iwas worried too", said Issabella," my father was a Slytherin and my mom is a Ravenclaw. But im in Gryffindor. and besides youve been listening to your brother way to much."

sorry for the short chapter

keep reading for more

ur favorite author,

Dreambig1408

.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N please review and PM people I got my iPod working so the grammar will be better so REVIEW-PM-REVIEW-PM just please I wanna here your ideas for Hogwarts students please include their blood( muggle born, half blood, pure) their family, name, general description, subject the excel at( potion, transfiguration, charms, etc.) and their patronus( u know the animal that they use to ward off dementors) NOW ON WITH THE STORY

When they finally reached Hogwarts, Lily went with the other first years and Issabella, James, Albus and Roasie went to sit down at the great hall.

After all the "fresh meat" as some of the fourth years called them got sorted into their houses the feast began. Lily had obviously got sorted into Gryffindor.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about", remarked Issabella to Lily as she high fived the daughter of famous Harry Potter.

"You know I got to admit, I'm surprised you don't act like the other girls," said James.

"What do you mean"?

"Well", said James," if you care to look to your right there are girls staring dreamily at me and if you care to look to your left you'd see the same thing."

"Oh your surprised I'm not a fan girl is that it", replied Issabella.

"Well we are the kids of Harry Potter", Albus, James and Lily said together.

"Do you think I stupid, of course I know that I just think that you guys deserve a little space".

"Issabella", asked Professor Mcgonagal.

"Yes".

"Come here please dear".

"Ohh some ones in trouble", whispered James.

"Shut up"!

Issabella walked over to the transfiguration teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now class today you will be defending yourself against a bogart. You all know the spell from classes you took last year". Everybody was in defense against the dark arts class. James was up. The bogart quickly took the shape of Voldemort.

"Ridiculous"!Voldemort turned to dust.

"Good, Aaron! your turn!" A Bogart appeared, it waited a couple of seconds before shifting into a spider from the spider army. Aaron shrieked before waving his wand around in fear.

"Crookshanks! Imperius! Ridicular!" the Bogart disappeared as the students laughed at his behavior, Aaron blushed and walked to the corner of the class. As the other kids had their worst fears shown before their eyes but only to have them mocked and embarrassed. Finally it came Isabelle's turn. The bogart paused for about 30 seconds but the shifted into a dementor, Isabella froze. A look of horror etched on her face.

She looked like it was the scariest thing in the world., the teacher looked at her with distaste.

"We don't have all d-" The next thing that she knew, Isabella was sobbing, James ran up to her and started to comfort her.

What's wrong?" James asked Isabella, she shook her head as tears streamed down her face, she pushed James off of her and wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine, lets just continue" Isabella muttered, looking at the teacher. The rest of the lesson went on without a distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the day they went for a walk.

"What was that back there you two just completely failed?" (Insert person talking, seriously Dream, you got to work on this.)

"I don't like spiders", said Aaron, he shivered as he thought of a large one crawling up his spine, staring at him with their beady little eyes.

"And I'm sorry that my father was killed by a dementor", said Isabella as she ran off into the woods.

"Great, Nice going smart one", said Ali a she smacked James upside his head.

"It's okay she always touchy on that subject", said a voice from behind them, they all turned around.

"I'm Matrix, Bella's little brother." He had black hair and blue eyes unlike Issabellas brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Oh, uh, I am James!"

"Aaron"

" I am Ali! nice to meet you!" every introduced themselves, Matrix smiled, before looking off into the forest.

"We should go look for her, especially you James since you are the one that drove her off." Matrix suggested, they nodded and started to run after Isabella's disappearing figure.


	6. Chapter 6

When they did find her she wouldn't talk to James at all, she just sat there scowling at them while sitting on a log, it was quiet except for the slight dripping of the pond next to them and the birds tweeting happily despite the gloomy day. After 10 minutes of an uncomfortable silence, James finally spoke to Isabella, Grasping the attention of the others as well as hers.

"Come on just talk to me, I said I was sorry, it was a stupid thing to say but you cant just ignore me forever!" He tried to convince her, she only shifted on the log a tiny bit before looking down, the scowl still on her face. James sighed as he looked at the others, they shook their heads in unison and pointed back to her, basically telling him 'try again. James groaned as he looked back at Isabella, who was watching a blue and purple butterfly flutter around. Finally, he tried again.

"Tell me you hate me or anything just say something please! I wasn't trying to hurt you!"He, as expected, failed again. he looked at Matrix.

"She won't talk to me so what is the point in this? we should get back before we get caught!" James tried to reason, Matrix shook his head once more.

"At least acknowledge me!" He yelled, Isabella didn't say anything, he growled at her before snapping at her.

"It's not my fault your father was killed by a dementor!"He got hit in the face with a book for that. He yelped as he watched her run away once more, Matrix groaned.

* * *

During the end of 'Fighting against the dark arts' class on Friday, he finally got her to speak after 2 doors slamming in his face and a bloody nose from getting hit with a book.

"Can't you just talk to me already"!

"You want me to talk. Fine. I THINK YOU WERE A COMPLETE JERK. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME BECAUSE I'M AFRAID OF DEMENTORS! I SHOUlD HATE YOU BUT I DON'T I'VE BEEN BATTLING MY EMOTIONS ALL WEEK AND I STILL DON'T HATE YOU!" Isabella snapped, James was quiet as he stared at her. They stopped walking, reaching the common room, so everybody stared at the two, curious of what might happen. The girls had a look of distaste towards James, because Isabella had told them what happened, and the boys with a look of disappointment because they had been betting that she wouldn't talk until the end if the week.

"Yay you two finally made up" said Ali dully, looking at the pair.

"I didn't say I forgave him", muttered Isabella, surprising James, he scoffed and threw his arms up before stomping away.

* * *

During the next morning, the librarian happily skimmed through her books, checking off each book on her list and she stepped away and admired her gallery, until she noticed a space in her delicate placements, the librarian walked towards the restricted area, the origin of the space, and observed it. She gasped when she saw the book, specifically about Dementors.

**_X...X...X...X...X_**

"And a further problem the librarian has reported some missing books from the restricted section. Those of which who know any thing about the book thief will report to the staff as soon as possible. The books are on dementors just to give you an idea of what you will be looking for!" Professor Snape announced, looking at all of the students with a suspicion eye, when he saw no one confessing, he sighed, expecting it.

"Very well, continue on with your classes, but we will all be watching you, if we catch you smuggling the littlest thing, we will automatically assume it is you, and since you haven't confessed when you got the chance to right now, the consequences will be dire." Professor Snape snapped, he stormed away from the large groups of students, leaving them worried and confused.

A/N:

Yes I have a beta reader. And yes it's the same one from the other stories. If the same reviewer comes back from last time we will fight back u know who u r so anyways I have yet to get any reviews or pms yet so please tell us what u think and submit ur ocs they will be included I guarantee


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Ακούω από εσάς βρίζουν τα βαθύτερα deapths της Τάρταρα yes that was meant for u, okokokokmomo


End file.
